New Life
by trixily
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and finds new friends, but the past is not forgotten. Will she find what she's been searching for? OOC. Rose/Em, Jazz/Alice, Bella/Edward. May have some lemons later. Re-written!
1. Shopping and Friends

**My first fanfic, have read and re-read it and still find a little…lame? :D So yeah, review and tell me what ya think. The link to the pic's and other stuff about this story is on my profile. I re-wrote it a little too.**

I woke up at seven, like I had planned to. Took a shower in my bathroom and dressed into my favorite black-ripped skinny jeansand black top with my favorite high-heels. I went downstairs where my mother and her so-called-husband waited.

"I made you breakfast, sweety." said my mother Renee, _wow that's gotta be a first_.

"Thanks."

"We're going to miss you." my "stepfather" Felix said.

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically. Renee scowled at me, she didn't like how I talked with him, but who the hell cares. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore so I stood up and started walking to the door.

"Bye." I said. Felix and Renee stood up too.

"Wait." said Renee. I stopped and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to go?" she asked. _Typical_.

"I'm sure." I said and went to my carand put my suitcases into it. Sighing I looked into the sky.

"Goodbye sun." I said in a low voice, got into my car and drove off. I took a CD and put it into my car stereo. The first song was _I'm just a Kid_ by Simple Plan. My all-time-favorite, so I started to sing.

_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited till 11_

_To figure out that no one would call_

_I think I've got a lot of friends_

_But I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone_

_When you're spending every day on your own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight_

_And maybe when the night is dead_

_I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own_

_And here it goes_

I'm just a kid

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

After 6 long hours of driving I got a little tired, so I pulled into Seattle. _I'm almost there_. It was so cloudy as I drove to the mall and parked my car next to a shiny red BMW M3 and a shiny silver Volvo C70. I looked at the Volvo for a minute, _so beautiful_, and then went into the mall and into the first shop I saw. It was very expensive, but I had the money so why not. I walked into the woman's section and saw a beautiful top. _I HAVE to have that one._ As I reached for it, someone else's hand reached for it at the same time so I hurriedly took the shirt. And watched the other hands owner. She was a pixie like girl with short dark hair and brown eyes. Her eyes narrowed.

"I want that." she said in an angry tone, which made me smirk.

"Too bad, I want it too." I said. She looked me up and down slowly with a criticizing look.

"OMG! Your outfit is sooooo cute!" she half shrieked and I had to cover my ears. Then out of no-where came 4 people, one girl who had blonde hair, blue eyes and looked like a fucking supermodel and three guys. One was fucking HUGE with big muscles, short dark curly hair and blue eyes. The other guy was not as tall and had honey blond hair and blue eyes. And the last one was as tall as the blond guy but with piercing green eyes, a toned body and bronze sex hair. I looked quickly back at the pixie, otherwise I would have had my wicked way with him.

"Alice, why where you screaming?" the guy with honey blond hair asked and came to stand beside Alice and put and arm around her shoulders.

"Look how cute her outfit is." she said and had I roll my eyes but still blushed a little. They all smiled at me.

"Alice is right you now. That outfit is really cute." said the blond girl said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"So, can I have the top?" Alice asked and my smirk was back.

"No." She pouted and I had to laugh.

"Why not?" she asked in a whiny tone.

"Because black and white are my favorite colors and it suits me better." I said. She looked thoughtful.

"You're right, but I want to see it on you." I rolled my eyes at her but shrugged.

"Fine." I went to the cabins. After I had changed tops I found them all waiting for me.

"Wow. You were right. You look awesome with it." Alice said, they all nodded. I smiled and went into the cabin to change back. When I got out they were still there.

"Do you want to shop with us?" Alice asked. I tought about it for a second.

"Sure." I said and smiled.

"Yay. Ok, so this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmet and Edward Cullen. Jasper is my boyfriend and Rose is Emmet's girlfriend. And I'm Alice Cullen" she pointed to all of them. They smiled.

"Hey." they said together.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan." I said with a smile. We shopped for another two hours and I found 2 pair of jean shorts, 3 more tops and 3 pair of shoes. Then we went to our cars. They walked to the red BMW M3 and silver Volvo C70, Rose unlocked the doors of the BMW and Edward the doors of the Volvo.

"You have awesome car's." They smiled.

"Thanks." said Rose happily and Edward smiled. I walked to my car and heard them gasp.

"What?" I asked, they were looking at my car with wide eyes, _oh, joy_.

"Where did you get it? It's only sold in Europe." Emmett said but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"My stepfather Felix gave it to me. He tries to buy me with his gifts." Rose's eyes went wide.

"Is your stepfather Felix McKanty?" Rose asked, I just nodded again. They're eyes went wider and had to roll my eyes again, _great, I thought they would be different_. I had had such situations before and they didn't end good.

"That's so cool." Alice said.

"If you say so." I said.

"You don't like him?" Edward asked. I looked at him.

"No, I don't."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because his an ass." I said, I _so _didn't want to talk about Felix but luckily my phone started ringing.

_What I thought was a dream, _

_Make a wish, _

_Was it as real as it seemed,_

_I made a mistake_

I looked at the caller ID. It was my BFF Kate.

"Hey, wazzup?" I asked.

"FUCK IT IZZY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" screamed Kate right into my ear, I had to hold my phone away.

"Chill, Kate. I'm in Seattle." I said calmly.

"Why are you in Seattle?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, I'm going to my dad to Forks." I said and held my phone away cause I knew she would scream. And she did.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR? DID YOU FORGET ABOUT TODAY?" she screamed.

"No, I didn't forget about today, but I already told the others." I said and sighed. The Cullen's were looking at me curiously.

"Why am I the last one to know?" she asked, hurt. _Fuck._

"Kate, I knew how you are when I'm leaving for a long time." She sighed.

"That's not fair, but I will talk to you later Missy cause I have to go." she said.

"Ok. Talk to ya later." I said and we hung up.

"She's very angry with you." Alice said and I laughed.

"Yeah, but she's just sad I left without her getting to throw a party for me." I said and they nodded.

"Let's go get something to eat." Emmett said suddenly. We all agreed and went to the other side of the street. There was a cute little cafe. We went to a big table in the corner. Alice sat next to Jasper, Rose sat next to Emmet and I sat next to Edward. I felt a electricity between us, _weird_. We talked and ordered some food and drinks.

"Where do you guys live?" I asked and Alice immediately got an evil smile on her face.

"In Forks." Edward said with a crooked smile. My breathing stopped for a second.

"And we're going to have a sleepover on Friday." Alice said looking at me.

"Um, do I even have a chance to decide?" I asked.

"Nope." Alice said and I sighed making them laugh. We stayed there for an hour. Then we headed to Forks. When I arrived it was raining. My dad helped to get my stuff into my room and when it was all inside he hugged me.

"It's good to have you back, Bells."

"Yeah, it's good to be here again." I said, it was only partly a lie. I liked it here. But I missed the sun.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No, I was just out eating with a couple of new friends."

"With who?" He was a police officer, so it didn't surprise me.

"Um, the Cullen's and the Hale's." He nodded.

"They're parents are great. And I don't have any problems with the kids."

"I'm going to bed. Night, dad." I said and hugged him.

"Me too. Night, Bells." he said and went into his room. I took a shower and went to bed. I woke up at half seven. Got dressed and ate a bowl of cereals. Then I went into my car and drove to school. I parked my car into the first open spot I saw and went to the secretary and got my papers. When I went out of the office I went back to my car. I stood there and looked at my papers and schedule.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan right? I'm Mike." said a boy with blond hair,_ Ididn't even notice him_.. He looked like he was a lost puppy. I giggled a little.

"Just Bella." I said and he smiled.

"Would you like to go out today? I could show you the town." he said and I had to roll my eyes, I hated when guys were acting like that.

"No." I said and looked away.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you and I don't have time today anyway. I have other plans." I said and hoped he would get it and leave me alone so I started walking away. But he grabbed my arm.

"You don't even know me."

"Let. Me. Go." I said angrily, but he didn't.

"Give me at least a try."

"No." I said and I tried to get my arm away, but he was holding it too hard, it was almost painful.

"Let her go." Edward's voice said from behind me and I got my arm back, I rubbed it.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said. He, Emmett and Jasper looked at the boy.

"Get lost Newton." Emmett said. Mike narrowed his eyes but went away.

"He's crazy." I said.

"Yeah, he has had every girl in the school, with now three exceptions." Alice said, grinning.

"He's disgusting." Rose added. I just nodded and shuddered as a memory struck me.

_Flashback:_

_"You can't get away!" he screamed and I ran as fast as I could but I stumbled and fell, before I could get up he had grabbed my leg. _

_"I told you, you can't get away." he said. I kicked and screamed, but he didn't let go. He pulled me up and pushed me against the wall behind me. His hand moved over my knees and thighs. Tears started to flow from my eyes as I knew what would happen. His hand moved to the button of my jeans. I tried to brake away from his hold, but I was too weak._

_End of flashback:_

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked worriedly. They were all looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, but I sounded nervous. Well, I was scared.

"He's not going to get you." Edward said and I looked at him. He was so confident that I believed him.

"Yeah. I just remembered something." I shook my head to clear it from the image.

"Umm, you're first lesson is biology with Edward. Then you have history with Jasper. Then lunch with us. Literature with Rose. Math's with me and then gym with Emmett." Alice said. I nodded. Edward I walked to biology and when I walked in I saw that Mike was in the class too. He smirked at me and I looked away as I sat next to Edward.

"I don't like how Newton's looking at you." he said angrily. I shuddered again. Edward put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest, _I'm not normally this comfortable around new people, but he makes me feel protected_.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he said. I felt so safe in his arms and I believed him for some strange reason. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed.

"I know." I said. Then the bell rang and we had to let each other go and I instantly felt empty. I looked at him and he smiled the crooked smile I realized I loved. The hour was so boring. I nearly fall asleep if Edward hadn't nudged me. He chuckled at me and when the bell rang we went out.

"That was so boring." I said and he chuckled again.

"Yeah. You would have fallen asleep." he said but I smacked his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"For being a jerk." I said and giggled at his expression. I saw Jasper and run to him. We went to history and sat together. The lesson was interesting. When the bell rang we went to the cafeteria.

**Don't forget to review. ;)**


	2. School and Dinner

**Enjoy!**

We saw the others at the table and walked to them. I sat between Alice and Edward, took my apple and started eating it.

"How were your first classes Bella?" Rose asked and I smiled.

"They we're great. Biology is boring like always, but history was interesting." Edward chuckled and I looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Bella nearly fall asleep during biology." Edward said and he and Emmett burst out laughing. I sighed.

"Babies." they stopped abruptly and looked at me.

"Oh god, Bella you shouldn't have said that." Alice said worried.

"Why?"

"They're going to get you back." Rose said. I shrugged indifferently, Edward and Emmett looked at each other and smiled evilly. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're going to come to us after school?" Alice asked.

"Sure, but I need to stop by at my house first."

"I will come with you." Alice said and I nodded. After lunch I went to literature with Rose. We went into the back of the class.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Practically since we were babies. We are kind of neighbors, cause there are only three houses between ours."

"Which street do you live in?" _It must be fun to be so close,_ I thought.

"River street." _River? River? Familiar. _

"Oh. It's around the corner of my house." I said grinning. Rose looked at me and smiled.

"Awesome. Now we don't have to drive to see each other."

"That's so great." We talked through the hour and then she walked me to my math's class. We saw Alice waiting for me at the door.

"See ya later." Rose said to us.

"See ya." Alice and I sat in the back.

"So. Any idea what the boys have planned for me?" I asked casually.

"Nope, I haven't seen them after lunch." I sighed. We talked about going shopping again. Cause apparently there was a dance party coming up in a few weeks. When the bell rang I went to my last lesson. Gym. I hated it. I changed into my clothes and went into the hall. I saw Emmett looking for me and when he spotted me he came over to me.

"Hey, Bella." he said and gave me a bear hug lifting me off my feet.

"Hey Emmett." I said when he let me go. We went to the bleachers and sat down. The teacher said some things to us and then dismissed us, cause he had to go. I changed my clothes again and went to my car.

"Hey, you." said a girl with fake blond hair.

"Hey." I said as I went to my car and unlocked the doors.

"I give you an advice. Stay AWAY from my Mike!" I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"I'm staying away from him, but he's the one that came to me."

"Sure. You think every guy's coming after you." I rolled my eyes.

"What ever."

"Who do you think you are? No one's allowed to talk to me like that." she screamed and I burst out laughing.

"Do you consider yourself a princess or something?"

"Of course. Can't you see that?" she asked, as of it was obvious. I laughed even more which made her mad.

"You will pay for this." she said and came towards me.

"What will you do? Call your daddy." I asked. She gritted her teeth and tried to slap me, but I went out of the way. She tried again, but I got away again. I saw Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Jasper come towards me. She thought I wasn't paying attention and wanted to slap me again but I caught her arm.

"Honey, I grew up in a big city with lots of fake Barbie-bitchies like you. I know how to handle ten of you." I said to her in my bittersweet tone. I squeezed her arm and then let her go. She stumbled a little, glared at me and then stormed off. The others had reached me by now.

"What did she want?" Alice asked. I laughed.

"She told me to stay away from Mike. And I learned that she thinks she's a princesses." I giggled a little. _How can she be such an idiot?_

"Well, that was Lauren. The self-proclaimed-Barbie-queen of the school." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Oh well, what ever. It's not like she's the only person on the planet that think they're better than anyone else."

"True." Emmett said.

"So, I'll come with you to your house. And then we will meet everyone at our house." Alice said, I shrugged.

I put my bag in the backseat and got in behind the wheel. Alice got in too and I opened up the hood. I put my sunglasses on, just to look cool and took off. Raising my hand in the air and waving at the others. I nearly laughed my ass off at the other students faces. Alice giggled. My dad's house was quite large. It was a two-story house, with a greenish tinge. I parked my car in the garage and we went in through the garage door into the living room. The walls were gray and it had a tiled floor, but the floor was heated. I led Alice upstairs to my room, which was on the right side. My room was big. I had my own bathroom and a huge walk-in closet, my double bed was under the window. And the walls were a brown color. Alice loved it.

"You have a lot of free space in your closet." I laughed at that.

"Guess, I need to go shopping." Alice grinned at me. I put my school bag on my desk chair and took a smaller one for my wallet and phone. We walked to her house and walked in 20 minutes after the others.

Their house was huge. It had a large garden and a lot of room for cars. It was a two-story house and the lower part was of red prick. We went in and found the others in the spacious living room. It was very open and decorated with creamy colors.

"Finally." Emmett exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh common, don't give me that look, Bella. I want to beat you in Mario Cart."

"Good luck with that, Emmy-Bear." I giggled at his face and sat down between him and Edward. We played for half and hour straight and I won all 5 games. Emmett was _very _buffed that he lost all games. Apparently he was the best at this game. _Well, not anymore._

"How are you so good at it?" Jazz asked.

"Well, I played it with my friends all the time. I was an hopeless addict." I giggled. We talked for about an hour about our interests, hobbies, favorites, pasts and so on. We laughed a lot and I had a really great time. _Who would have thought that I would like it here so much._

"Kids, dinner is ready." A woman with caramel colored hair came into the room. She had an apron around her waist and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Esme. It's so nice to meet you." She said and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi. I'm Bella. And it's nice to meet you too." She seemed like a wonderful mom. _Wish my mom would be so loving. _We went into the dining room. The room had a dark wooden table in the middle and 10 chairs around it. The stools were from dark wood as well with creamy colored covers. The head of the table seat was empty but a man came into the room just as we had sat down.

"Hello, everyone." He said smiling. He spotted me and came over.

"I'm Carlisle. Nice to meet you." He too, hugged me. _I felt so wanted._

"Hello, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you too." I smiled at him. We all sat down and enjoyed Esme's amazing dinner. After dinner Edward offered to walk me home and I was more than happy to agree. We talked about our classes and our day in general. When we got to my house, he walked me to the door.

"I had a great time today." I told him smiling and he smiled back at me.

"I did too." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, when I pulled back I saw him smiling widely and I giggled. We said goodnight and I skipped into my room. _Today was amazing._

**I changed a lot in this one. But I think it's better. What do you ya think? Review ;)**


	3. Morning Hater and Confessions

**Enjoy!**

The next day I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned and fumbled on my nightstand for my phone. When I got it, I answered it without checking who called.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Bella? Why aren't you in school? Are you sick?" Alice's ever cheery voice asked.

"What? What time is it?" I asked, wide-awake, sitting up.

"It's 7.55"

"SHIT! I slept in." I jumped up and closed the phone, run to the bathroom and changed quickly. Put on some make-up and pulled my hair into a high-ponytail. I arrived at the school for the second lesson. The others were waiting for me at the entrance. The guys looked amused and I shot them a glare.

"Morning sunshine." Emmett sang.

"Ugh. I hate mornings." I grumbled.

"Yeah, I can see that." The guys laughed. I sighed and walked by them.

"See ya later." Edward called to the others and ran after me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't hear my alarm go off today." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, very funny." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It is. Will you come over today again?"

"Sure." We walked to Spanish having an easy conversation. We sat in the back and kept talking through the hour, it was so easy to talk to him. The rest of the day passed in a blur. When I was walking to my car, I saw someone standing next to it. Mike. _Ugh_, _great._

"What to you want, Newton?"

"Oh common, My Bella. Don't be so difficult." he came to stand in front of me and lifted his hand to my cheek. I swatted it away, glaring at him.

"Don't EVER touch me, scumbag." He looked shocked that I acted like that. But then smirked.

"A little feisty, are we?" this time he tried to put his hands on my waist. _Enough is enough._ I bitch-slapped him as hard as I could. And he actually stumbled backwards and had a red hand print on his face. The students who were walking by started laughing.

"Good one, Bella." Emmett complimented.

"Oh, that's nothing. He could have been a lot worse. But I don't want to get into trouble." I unlocked my car doors.

"See ya at our house." Alice said and I nodded. When I got home I just left my bag in my car and walked to their house. As soon as I walked in, Rose and Alice tragged me upstairs. And into Alice's room. It was big, with a double bed, a large window and there were red, white and pink colored stuff.

"Totally girly." I told her smiling. They giggled.

"So Bella, enough with the small talk." Alice said looking at me.

"What are you planning?" I asked and she smiled evilly.

"We're doing a makeover!" Rose took my hands and they pushed me into a pink chair.

"NO! Please don't do that." I said in a mock-horrified tone.

"It will be so much fun." Rose said we laughed. Rose begun doing my hair and Alice my make-up.

"Why are you guys dressing me up?"

"Cause we need some girl time. And I wanted to give you one." Alice said. After a while my phone rang.

_This is déjà vu_

_I think I'm running to you_

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my old friend Sam.

"Hey Sam. Wazzup?" I asked and heard that he was driving.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to ask you what you're doing Friday night."

"Um, I don't think I have plans at the moment."

"Cool. Wanna meet up?"

"You're coming here?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah, we thought we would come for a quick visit, as we didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly."

"Seriously? That's so sweet of you." I was so touched.

"Oh you know us. Anyway, I know this club owner from "Wicked" I thought you might like it, Wick-Dick."

"Awesome, and HEY, you're not going to forget that are you?"

"Ha-ha, never Wick-Dick."

"Ugh, I'll get ya back." I promised him.

"I'll be waiting. Anyway, I gotta go now. See ya Friday."

"See ya." I ended the call and looked at Alice and Rose who were having a silent conversation.

"What ya guys whispering about?"

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"A old friend. I've known him since I was in playschool." I said and saw them looking at each other.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Alice said.

"Oh, come on Alice! Tell me."

"Do you like him?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He's like a brother to me." They sighed in relief and smiled.

"Why did you ask?"

"Just so that we would now that you don't have a boyfriend." she said.

"Why do you have to know if I have a boyfriend?"

"Well, we want you to become Edward's girlfriend." she said and my eyes got wide.

"WHAT!" Not that I didn't like Edward, but he would never want me like that.

"Oh, you don't like him?" Alice asked a little disappointed.

"I do, but he wouldn't like me." Alice and Rose just smiled.

"Why do you think that?" Rose asked.

"I ... I just know it." I couldn't tell them. Not yet, anyway.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I put a smile on my face. They didn't believe me, but they didn't ask further. And I was grateful for that. When they were ready with my make-up and hair we went back downstairs. The guys were playing video games again. We sat on the other couch and watched them play. And after dinner Edward accompanied me home. Tonight, he kissed my cheek and we grinned at each other. Suddenly, I got an great idea.

"Hey, wanna play a prank on the others?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I took his hand and pulled him into the house and into my room. I sat cross-legged on my bed, facing him as he sat down across from me.

"Alice and Rose want us to be together." I saw his eyes widen a little but then he smiled.

"What do you think about that?" he looked a little…nervous?

"Umm, I like you and I love spending time with you." I told him, _why did I say that? What if he doesn't like me?_

"I like you and love spending time with you too." He said smiling.

"So, does that mean that we're together?" I asked him with grin and he chuckled.

"Yeah. Now there only one thing left." He said seriously.

"What?" I was confused, but he started leaning forward and my breathing hitched. He looked at me and then slowly pressed his lips against mine. _God, he's a good kisser._ I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his arms on my back and slowly lowered us onto the bed. I pulled him completely on top of me and moaned into his mouth, _he feels so good being on top of me_. The kiss grew from slow to passionate. My hands went into his hair, pulling on it gently but still firmly and his right hand trailed down my body to my leg. But soon we had to break the kiss cause we had to breathe. He laid his forehead on mine and we looked into each others eyes.

"That was amazing." He said and I agreed. Before he left I quickly told him my plan. We would act like we were fighting. The others will be shocked, _this will be so much fun._

**So, I almost completely re-wrote this chapter. How did you like it?**


End file.
